Solomon
Unlike many other Goa'ulds, Solomon did not take the identity of a God, but that of an enlightened ruler who ruled on planet Earth and specifically in the small kingdom of Israel. Remembered for his wisdom and for building the first temple in Jerusalem. After leaving Earth following Yahweh, he will become a trusted advisor trying to dissuade him from rebelling against the High System Lord Khnum. When Yahweh is stuck in the event horizon of a black hole, it will take its place in the control of the planet Jerusalem. History Born on the planet Earth by a queen in the service of Ra, Solomon was one of the thousands of larvae that were matured inside the teple sacks in Egypt by Bastet herself. His maturity came without trauma and soon the symbiote was chosen to be joined to a human host. Just at that moment, however, a clash between the forces of Ra and those of Ba'al, Solomon became part of the Ba'al war booty, which led him to believe him a queen goa'uld. After the discovery of having stolen a normal symbiont, Solomon was abandoned within a cache on Mount Sinai, where he remained for centuries, at least until he was found by an Egyptian / Canaanite prince. The latter, unable to understand the true nature of the discovery of the sacred urn containing Solomon, placed him inside a tabernacle known then as the "Ark of the Covenant". Later the casket was opened allowing Solomon to finally take his first human guest, a young boy named David. For years the goa'uld smiled his guest experimenting with every form of government, but when in the absence of a sarcophagus he had to abandon his guest, the next was precisely the son of David himself who wore the same name as goa'uld. With these garments, Solomon managed to reach the maximum of his power. His reign became a fable, inspiring the creation of a part of the sacred book called the Bible. But during his reign, priestesses and queens also adoring other goa'uld, came to his court creating disconcert and discontent. Without resorting to force, Solomon kept his spirits calm and decided to leave Earth together with the same Yahweh who in the meantime had returned to Earth to gather people to populate the planet Jerusalem. Aware that his disappearance would throw the kingdom into chaos, orchestrated his death leaving the kingdom to two sons of his guest. After leaving Earth, he helped build the settlements on the planet Jerusalem, becoming one of Yahweh's most reliable and loyal lieutenants. Thanks to his marginal role, Solomon did not enter into any situation that could jeopardize him in the future. Stargate Renaissance Remained for thousands of years as a lieutenant of the same Yahweh, he accepts to perform the subordinate functions to the control and administration of the planet Mycesh allowing an increase in population and a flowering of the arts, particularly in the cities of Bethlehem, Sichem and Jericho, so rival the capital of Jerusalem. Aware of the lust for power of his superior Yahweh, I try to dissuade him from rebelling against Khnum himself without any hope. Knowing that despite an apparent superiority given by the unexpected rebellion, Khnum would have been right about the nomarch's rebels soon, so he stayed on the sidelines trying to administer the cities of the planet without arousing any attention and at the same time trying to pass information to stop the rebellion of Yahweh. When the rebellion was finally suppressed, Solomon demanded the body of Yahweh and mercy from the High System Lord himself. Aware that, however, Yahweh would have wanted to be independent in any case, tampered with the ha'tak navigator of Yahweh and apparently convinced Khnum himself, to give thanks to Yahweh. But precisely the malfunction of the ship's navigator eventually allowed Solomon to ask for himself the control of Jerusalem as a new nomarch, a request accepted by Khnum. Indipendece (Draft, to be developed) autonomy is granted to goa'uld Solomon (2069) Personality Unlike many other members of his species, Solomon is quite prudent and very rational. While he sees his divine status as one of his most important attributes and does not accept the doubtful, he is not cruel and draconian like many other Goa'uld. So he has no rancor towards the Tau'ri because of their rebellion against Ra. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords